Look on the inside
by TG4EVER
Summary: Gabriella and Troy just left to LA for collage together and Sharpay is mad.Will Ryan be able to help her see that they weren't meant to be.Or will a certain ex-hookup of hers be the answer to forget Troy and move on? ZekepaY One-Shot


Sharpay was crying her eyes out at this moment.She never got her chance with Troy and just saw him and Gabriella off to start their lifes together.Yes Troy and Gabriella were now on their way to Los Angeles to UCLA.Sharpay began to think that it was all Gabriella's fault and that it was her fault for being in this state of mind.She began thinking that Gabriella used a potion on Troy and thats what made Troy fall for her.That she was the victim and Gabriella was the witch.She heard her door open and looked up and saw Zeke coming to her rescue...again.Sharpay held on to him like never before.Zeke and Sharpay had always hooked up when her plans to get Troy failed.But that stopped when Zeke stopped talking to her.He had given up on her.

"Sharpay are you ok?"Zeke asked rubbing her back

"NO!LOOK AT ME!DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM!"Sharpay screamed getting up as Zeke followed suit.

"Uh...I'll just go"Zeke said turning and walking out of Sharpay's room.Ryan was walking down the hall and heard sobs coming from his sisters room then he heard crashes and tumbles going on.He ran in and saw his sister thowing everything from her dressers to the floor.He grabbed her hands and tried to stop her.

"SHAR!STOP THIS!"Ryan screamed repeatly.

"Why?Why her?Why did he choose her?What did she do?I'm like this because of her!"Sharpay screamed at Ryan

"Who?"Ryan asked.She laughed

"Troy.Thats who.Gabriella got him and I want him!"Sharpay yelled

"Troy did not choose Gabriella.You don't choose who you love and you DON'T love Troy ok.I'm sorry to tell you this but for the past 2 years he didn't like you and the 2 years before Gabriella came.Did he like you...seriously?"Ryan asked

"Well...he would of.He just had to make sure I was into to him"Sharpay said

"Plus,if it wasn't for her and her fake personality.I would have got him!"She yelled again and began crying again falling to the floor with Ryan at her rescue.Ryan sat Sharpay downa dn held her shoulders making her look at him.

"Sharpay he was ice to you but he never liked you like that.ok.Do you get that?You have a crush and your beating yourself up on why you think you and Troy belong together but that not love thats arranged marriage"Ryan said

"Do you really want that?You'll only seeing his popularity that he didn't choose to have.He isn't that.He's a regular person"Ryan said

"But...but..."Sharpay said but couldn't say anything she knew that she only liked the fact of being the most powerful couple at East High and that was all over now.

"You never got anything not because of Gabriella but because of you"Ryan said

"What?"Sharpay asked looking at her brother

"You missed out on junior prom because you didn't have a date.You missed homecominng and football gamesa nd parties because you were so into getting Troy that everything that happened you can't remember.You had been asked out but always said no becasue the guys weren't Troy.So you never had a real boyfriend.Shar its all you.You wouldn't settle for less so you missed out on alot Sharpay.The first dance of High School and your debu because Troy wouldn't be your escort."Ryan said softly

Sharpay sat there thinking.Ryan was right.She had wasted her whole 4 years on trying to get Troy Bolton who wouldn't even be her escort because she yelled at Jason's girlfriend at the time Stacey.She made her parents cancel her debu and she didn't even remmeber her prom or any of the dances or parties she went to.She started crying again but not for Troy for everthing she missed.

"Shar,I'm sorry"Ryan said.Sharpay was crying so hard that she couldn't answer.After about 30 mintues she calmed down.

"Ryan why didn't he like me?Why did any guys like me?"Sharpay asked

"Sharpay your beautiful and you had a lot of amires but you wouldn't accept.The only guy that stood around waiting for you all 4 years was..."he looked out his sister's room door and saw Zeke there.He smiled and turned back to his sister.

"The only guy that hurts when your hurting and I can tell you he is hurting right now becasue you are"Ryan said.Sharpay looked up and turned to find Zeke standing right there out side her door.

"Zeke..."Sharpay breathed out

"Yeah...will I'm gonna go and leave ya two alone."Ryan said giving Sharpay a hug and leaving out her door patting Zeke on the shoulder then disappering.Zeke stayed there for a few moments as Sharpay looked at him.

"Well...I'll just go um...yeah bye Sharpay"Zeke said beginning to take off

"Wait!"Sharpay yelled getting up and walking to him.He turned around and looked at her unsure of what to do.

"Please just wait"Sharpay said in a meaning so powerful.Zeke looked shocked after a while he had gottent he message but couldn't bring it up to him to talk.

"What?"Zeke breathed out

"I do like you but please wil you wait for me?"Sharpay asked.Zeke had never seen her in this stage before.Only the happy bitter Sharpay he saw but never the vunderable caring side of her and to be honset he thought she didn't have one.

"I know your hurt by Troy and Gabriella but Gabriella is like my little sister and I can't stand the fact that you could hate her this much to put you and her in pain."Zeke spoke softly.

"I know.I know I have no reason to hate Gabriella.I know that now."Sharpay whispered.She quickly flashback all the times Gabriella was nice to her and how she just gave her the cold shoulder and how Gabriella was finally able to stick up for herself.

"I know all she was doing was trying to get me to be friends with her.She knew how much I hated her and liked Troy but...she still was nice."Sharpay whispered.

"Yeah..."Zeke trailed off

"But why?WHy did she even want to be nice to me and forgive me after everything I did?"Sharpay asked

"Well thats the same question we asked Troy when she forgave you for breaking her leg 3 months ago and he told me that its just her"Zeke said

"And Troy?"Sharpay asked

"He forgave you because Gabriella changed him.He would've never forgave you if Gabriella didn't have some effect on him.He used to see black and white and now he sees color"Zeke said

"But why?"Sharpay asked walking over to her bed as Zeke followed.

"Why would they even care about me?Why didn't they get mad at you for liking me?Why wasn't Troy mad at Gabriella for hanging out with Ryan?"she asked.All these questions and all she wanted was an answer.

"Because there good people.They don't have hate no matter how much some people may need it"Zeke said

"And as the subject of you...they don't care as long as it makes me happy"Zeke said

"But its too late they left and they probably happy I'm not there thinking I'll break them up but now I'm over it.They probably think I still hate Gabriella"Sharpay said

"No no they don't they believe that everyone changes.There just waiting for you"Zeke replied

"But how will they know?"Sharpay asked

"They're gonna come back for Christmas.That gives you a good 5 months"Zeke chuckled

"Well lets get started"Sharpay said giggling.Zeke smiled and got up and started walking to the door when he fely a hand turn him around and the next thing he knew he was kissing Sharpay Evans.

Yeah Sharpay was on her way of change and it was all thanks to her brother Ryan and her crush Zeke who she was falling for by the second. _Gabriella can have Troy _Sharpay thought


End file.
